Like Father Like Son
by Temmers
Summary: After his beloved wife passed away, Denmark has now become a single dad, taking care of his little son. Chaos ensues from a single dad put in charge of an adventurous little Icelandic heart, we take a dive in on life with Dadmark and Sonland. And what happens when Denmark is faced with multiple problems, and even a move over to Finland? Platonic DenIce, Romatic DenFin and LuxIce.
1. Author's Note!

**Like Father Like Son.**

 **Denmark and Iceland Family Fanfiction.**

 **Summary** : After his beloved wife passed away, Denmark has now become a single dad, taking care of his little son. Chaos ensues from a single dad put in charge of an adventurous little Icelandic heart, we take a dive in on life with Dadmark and Sonland. And what happens when Denmark is faced with multiple problems, and even a move over to Finland? How will growing up be for his baby boy? What adventures will they come across? Being a single dad ain't easy, and Denmark is about to find out for sure!

 **Names for Characters** :

Iceland – "Eiríkur Sigurðsson."

Denmark – "Mathias Pedersen."

Netherlands – "Thijs van Houten" or "Uncle Ned".

Norway – "Åskjell Gyldenløve".

Finland – "Timo Väinämöinen".

Sweden – "Oskar Bergström".

Luxembourg – "Félix Majerus".

 **Author's Note** : This fanfiction was created due to the lack of Denmark and Iceland fluff around here. The relationship that Mathias and Eiríkur share is **purely platonic** , meaning that they are in no way at all **romantic**. In this fanfiction, they are classed as **father** and **son**. There is nothing romantic about them and, in this fanfiction, there never will be.

Secondly, if you came here for romantic DenNor, DenIce, DenNed/NedDen, DenSu/SuDen, SuFin, etc. then you have been misled. If feel that DenFin doesn't get a proper light in anyone's life, and I think that this pairing should be spread a tonne more. Denmark and Finland's personalities mingle, and they complement each other so well, I don't see much on why they wouldn't get along, or why they wouldn't make a sweet couple. I also think that DenFin would have a bigger, and more influential meaning towards Iceland, who in most of this fanfiction is just a small child. The same would go for LuxIce, which in turn does not get the light it needs to. Yes, they are both moderately crack-pairing-ish, but they work well! Give it a chance.

Also, as a final note, I'd like to add that most of this fanfiction will be based on Dad Denmark, and Son Iceland. Not much of it will contain romantic things, however there will be the odd moment. I have wanted to make a Dadmark and Sonland fanfiction for a long time now, and I would prefer to mostly keep it between familial and friendship occurrences rather than romantic occurences.

Thank you, please enjoy reading this FanFiction!


	2. Welcome To The World

He remembered when he was born. He was so tiny in his arms. His precious thing, his son, his pride and joy, his blessing from above. Mathias' face lit up when he saw his baby boy's crying face, and he couldn't help but allow an ear-splitting to spread across his face. The Dane's wife smiled warmly as he stared at the crying child like an excited puppy, waiting for a treat, his bright blue eyes glimmering with utter euphoria as he watched his newly born son, who, even in his much smaller wife's arms, was so tiny and fragile. The Dane felt like the happiest man alive.

When the woman held the baby out for Mathias to take, he panicked, and immediately declined, the face of pure joy replacing with horror. What if he didn't hold him right? What if he didn't like him? What if he hurt him? The tall Dane was so worried about harming this little bundle of joy he didn't think he could stop himself from whimpering aloud, like a kicked puppy. Though hearing a laugh from the woman, and feeling the baby being pushed into his hands, Mathias had little time to react as he stared down at the baby, who seemed to be quiet now. Did he do that?

Gulping, the Dane held the small child, his hand cupping his face as small hands reached up, grabbing the Dane's large fingers and examining them with bright magenta eyes, a soft gradient of violet mixed in. Mathias stared down at the child, his lips parted slightly as his eyes widened down. His bottom lip quivered, and within seconds he was blubbering like a baby, tears falling down his face as he watched the utter _beauty_ that was in his arms, and held it close. He sniffled and sobbed, holding his baby in his arms as he pressed gentle kisses to the bare forehead.

"Welcome to the world, baby boy." Mathias whispered, his eyes shining warmly as the baby giggled and babbled at him, hands clenching and unclenching as they found the reddish blonde locks, pulling on them slightly. Wincing, the man laughed softly, untangling the baby's fragile hands and stared down.

"What shall we call him?" asked the woman in the bed, who looked utterly exhausted after so many hours, screaming and moaning in pain from the childbirth. He could see it in her eyes though, she knew it was all worth it. They both did. Glancing over to her, Mathias admired the beautiful woman, who he knew his son would soon resemble, and smiled endearingly at her, blue eyes roaming back to his son.

"Eiríkur." He concluded, his eyes sparkling. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful boy." He explained, looking up to his wife for approval. She seemed accepting of the name, seeing as her smile never changed, and her eyes remained warm. Pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to the tiny child's lips, Mathias brushed his knuckle gently across Eiríkur's cheek. "He's beautiful, dear." Mathias cooed, eyes warming as he dried his own tears.

Glancing over to his wife, the Dane once again stood, his feet taking him to the cot that rest at the side of their bedroom, his lips warmly singing a soft song to the tiring baby, which was now settling in his arms. He stayed by the cot, even a while after he'd set Eiríkur into it, and lulled him to sleep.

"Come back to bed." His wife called, and reluctantly he obliged, his large figure slipping off his shirt and moving to settle in the large bed next to his exhausted, tired, and no doubt paining wife. He brushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face, his lips brushing against her head, before he carefully pulled her close, his warmth enveloping her as they drifted to sleep.

His wife never woke up that morning. Her body too weak to continue, the childbirth seeming to have taken her life through the exhaustion. It wasn't surprising, before she went to sleep, she looked half dead to begin with. He loved her though. And although she had passed, she'd given him something that he will remember her by always. Her baby, his son. Their entire world.


	3. Favourite Shirts Ruined

The crying of a baby, the mad dashing around the kitchen of the father, the chaos of a zoo. It was hectic in the Pedersen household, the kitchen amess as the man of the house struggled to keep everything under control. Eiríkur continued his hungry wailing, chubby face bunched up at his cheeks as his tummy grumbled and groaned. Jesus, it was difficult taking care of a baby, especially since he had no wife to be able to nurture the baby. He'd had to assign Eiríkur to start drinking formula milk, though he knew the baby hardly liked it. He had to live with it, and he knew he couldn't just give him regular old cow's milk. He needed more nutrients that were given in breastmilk.

Sighing, Mathias brushed hair out of his face, and screwed the lid of the bottle tightly shut, his eyes looking rather tired. It'd been about a month since his wife had passed, and with him on coffee almost 24/7, the exhaustion was getting to him, especially when he had a child to take care of. He promised his family he'd take care of it though, but it was nice to see his family taking the time to come over and take care of the Icelander whilst Mathias could finally take a well-deserved nap.

Grinning tiredly to the crying boy, Mathias lifted him out of his high chair, and held the small baby in his arms, his free hand guiding the bottle to Eiríkur's lips. The boy's cries died down to distressed whimpers as his hunger pains roved around his stomach, but they were soon quelled as the sucker of the bottle reached the Icelander's lips, and he sucked eagerly on the teat, small hands reaching out and holding onto the bottle. His magenta eyes glanced up to the Dane, watching him curiously as the baby hungrily sucked on the bottle. With delight, Mathias chuckled, bright blue eyes glistening with fondness for the child in his arms. Mathias let out a yawn, before taking the bottle away, and hoisting the small child against his shoulder, bouncing Eiríkur gently and patting his back.

The Icelander hiccupped a few times, making a few noises to accommodate the bouncing, and giggled a little, before the burp was heard. Though it didn't seem to come alone as a rather sticky substance fell down Mathias' back, dripping off his shoulder. Cringing, the Dane let out a sigh, before setting Eiríkur back into his high chair, and advanced to their room for a change of shirt. He had no problem with a baby throwing up on his favourite shirt. Nope, no problem at all. It just couldn't be helped, he was just a baby, no harm done. Besides, it would come out anyway.

After throwing on a random shirt, Mathias returned to his baby to feed him the rest of the bottle, hoping to put Eiríkur down for a nap for about an hour. Jesus Christ, did he need one himself right about now. Obediently, the Icelandic-Danish baby drank up his meal for the morning, and Mathias just _hoped_ that it was enough after he had decided to wake the Dane up crying for food at almost five in the morning. Luckily for him, it seemed so, and he could see his baby looking rather satisfied with the milk. For once.

"Maybe you're just in a good mood." He laughed softly, nuzzling Eiríkur's face, relishing in the giggles and griping, tiny hands that he aroused from the child. Hell, it was horrifically difficult to take care of a baby. But when you can see the appreciation and admiration that the child's eyes held for you, and when you loved what you held so much, then you were willing to give up sleep for a month just to see that.


	4. Siestas as 2:30 PM

"Say 'Papa'!"

"Brh…"

"… 'Papa'!"

"Brhabha…-"

Mathias smiled slightly, the small baby sat on his lap as he spoke. He wanted to try getting Eiríkur to start speaking early, and it seemed he was failing. Of course, he was still very young so he wasn't all that surprised at the lack of formation, so it was okay. Giggling, the Dane lifted the baby up and over his head, grinning widely at Eiríkur, to which the child squealed with delight, kicking his little feet from inside his onesie.

"D'aw, you're such a smart boy, Eirí!" he praised the Icelander, leaning back in the couch with the small boy on his lap. Said baby giggled in delight, babbling at the praise as his chubby little hands rose up to grab for Mathias. With that, the Dane leaned down, lips peppering his child's precious little face, letting out a few of his own childish giggles. The tall man felt a rush of affection rush through him, akin with pride and utter joy. This was his little pride and joy, and he couldn't deny the amount his heart melted for Eiríkur, _his_ Eiríkur. Droopy baby blue hues narrowed warmly at the Icelander, sitting the boy onto his lap and holding onto his hands, wagging them up and down.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~." he cooed, the gorgeous magenta orbs his son had staring wide eyed in happiness to the older man. "You make me happy, when skies are grey~." The cooing of the lyrics ensued throughout the otherwise quiet living room, large hands holding onto the baby on his lap as it babbled. He held Eiríkur close to his chest suddenly, peppering his platinum blonde wisps of hair that were starting to grow on his head.

"You'll never know just how much I love you…~" His voice grew slowly, as his bright eyes closed, a content expression on his face, heart thumping rhythmically with his voice. "Oh… Please don't take my sunshine away…" he whispered, those bright hues opening to stare down at the Icelander, who had now calmed down, and had begun sucking on his thumb. A chuckle escaped Mathias, and he stood up with the small child in his arms. He thought it was time for a nap.

Checking the time, he nodded to himself; 2:30pm, definitely time for a siesta. He'd put Eiríkur away to his crib, letting the boy sleep. And in turn, the Dane would take his own quick nap. He needed a good half-hour's nap, so what would be the honest harm? Nothing! Setting the boy in his crib, he made sure he was all nice and comfy, before sliding over to his own bed, taking out his phone to give himself a good thirty minutes of nap time. Ah, that should do the trick…


	5. First Bed-wetting

Mathias felt like he'd slept forever. A long time had passed since he'd gotten a nice long rest like this. The Dane nuzzled his face into his pillow, the image of his wife in his dreams in his mind as he rested his head against, what he presumed to be, the crook of her neck. He planted a few loving kisses to his small wife's shoulder, and she hummed in delight, leaning into his touch.

".. Daddy." Eh? A voice, seemingly coming from beyond his dreams, a voice that eventually jolted the Dane out of his sleep. Mathias lifted his head up, letting out a soft groan of acknowledgement, before looking around, eyes full of sleep. He eventually found the source, tugging his little hands against his bedsheets, tears in his eyes. The tall man grew worried, had he been hurt? Shuffling hesitantly, before boy looking down at the feet of his onesie, clutching a stuffed rabbit tight to himself.

"… Eirí, baby?" he called to the boy, sitting up in his large bed. A whimper softly escaped from said boy, and he hid his face into the soft fabric of the bedsheets. Looking down, he noticed that the onesie, which was once white, was now stained between his legs with a sickly coloured yellow. Oh no… He wet the bed.

"Oh, baby, you're soaking." He cooed with a sympathetic tone, and rose from his bed, picking up the little four-year-old. Again Eiríkur said nothing, and simply hid his face into his father's shoulder, tears escaping him again.

"The big bad man is gonna…" he trailed off, filled with terror. Oh, baby… Mathias thought, thick brows knitting into a frown.

"Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" he asked, unafraid to hold the Icelander's legs and touch the urine. Moving to his room, he heard the confirming 'Uh-huh' of his son, and he set him down, rooting through his drawers. He hadn't any more clean pyjamas, but a simple T-shirt and shorts would survive him the night right? Oh, oh, and a change of undies, too.

Gathering said clothing, he grabbed the baby wiped and tugged the onesie off his son, along with the underpants, and cleaned up his legs to make sure that they wouldn't get chaffed or blistered when he moved around. Once that was complete, he changed Eiríkur into the clothes, and picked him up, pressing a gently kiss to his head. "Do you want to sleep with daddy, tonight?" he asked with a hopeful tone. Eiríkur never really wanted to sleep in the same bed as his dad, too obsessed with his own room, but maybe he would be willing to tonight.

Eiríkur's eyes lit up significantly, and he nodded eagerly, clinging to the Dane's shirt. Mathias rewarded the Icelander a quiet chuckle, before he headed over to his own room, setting the poor boy into the warm covers, and tucked him in, before lying beside him. "Comfy?" He asked, which earned Mathias a tired nod, observing as the little boy fell asleep. Poor baby, the father thought, shaking his head. He must've had a horrible dream, he'd never wet the bed before. He'd be okay, though, when morning broke out, he'd make sure to make him a nice breakfast to brighten him up.

Mathias' eyes drooped shut, and he made himself comfy in the bed, head flopping down to dream sweet dreams once again. Ah…


End file.
